


you hold me down in this starless city

by nothereanymore



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothereanymore/pseuds/nothereanymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something special about Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you hold me down in this starless city

They thought 2012’s Christmas was the last one they spent together. Oh, they were so wrong.

It all began with a phone call at 10 am. Marco was sleeping peacefully when he heard his phone ringing. Who the hell was so insane to be calling him at that awful time? Mario sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He reached his phone and with a sleepy voice, he said ‘‘Who is it?’’

He saw the call ID. It was an unknown number, so he almost dropped his phone when he heard Mario’s voice saying, ‘‘It’s me, Mario! Sorry I’m calling you this early and I didn’t tell you I’ve changed my number.’’

Marco stayed frozen for a few minutes. Why was Mario calling him? They haven’t talked for months. Mario left Dortmund to go to fucking Bayern Munich. Everything felt so out of place when Mario delivered the news. Nothing made sense. Why would Mario leave the club in which he grew up and learnt everything he knew about football? Why would Mario turn his back to his teammates, who loved him like a brother? Why would Mario want to _go back to where he belongs_ , like he had said when he told Marco about his decision? But on top of all that, why would _his_ Mario leave _him_?

‘‘Marco?’’ Mario said shyly quiet, as if Marco would yell at him if he raised his voice, ‘‘are you still there?’’

Marco suddenly went back to life and whispered, ‘‘Yes, I’m here. Sorry, I haven’t heard your voice for so long.’’

Mario chuckled and God, he forgot how beautiful the younger’s laugh was, ‘‘Same here. I should have called you before but...’’

‘‘Let me guess, you’re busy. Guardiola doesn’t let you rest.’’ Maybe, it sounded a bit bitter. And maybe, just maybe, Marco knew that was not the real reason Mario hadn’t called before.

Mario might have sensed it because he apologized again, ‘‘Sorry.’’

‘‘It’s okay’’ _It was not okay. It was far from okay._

After what felt like an eternity to Marco, Mario’s voice again filled the awkward silence that have fallen between them, ‘‘You know, tomorrow’s Christmas.’’

Marco was everything but a fool. He knew exactly what day was the next day. Another Christmas without Mario at his side. Alone. Okay, yes, he had his family, but it was not the same.

‘‘And I was thinking to go to Dortmund,’’ Mario said and Marco started to feel dizzy.

Outside, someone was shouting loudly. Marco excused himself to Mario and went to the door. But when he opened it, ready to silence whoever was making so much noise, he ran into Mario. _Wait, what?_

_MARIO?_

‘‘Mario?’’ Marco asked, looking up and down the man he had in front of him. He thought that it was just a bad dream and his chat with him never existed. He pinched himself on the arm and whispered, ‘‘Wake up Marco, wake up.’’

Mario laughed and took Marco’s hand, ‘‘You’re not dreaming. I’m here. In the flesh.’’ Mario reassured him with a wide smile.

‘‘Why didn’t you knock the door? If my neighbors weren’t shouting, I wouldn’t have opened it.’’ Marco said, almost desperately.

Mario smirked fondly, ‘‘I paid them to. I know you can’t bear with loud noise at these hours.’’

And just like that, he pulled Marco in a tight hug. Marco relaxed in the brunette’s arms and he felt safe. He hasn’t felt like this since Mario left.

‘‘You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. Every…’’

‘‘Single day. I’ve never forgotten you, I swear.’’ Mario finished for Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> we’re in december (CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR ARE NEAR YAY) so I decided to make something about it. hope you like it!  
> come say hello to me on [tumblr](http://gianlucasgaudinos.tumblr.com)  
> ps: i suck at summaries, sorry  
> ps 2: i wanted to post it days after christmas but i couldn't resist


End file.
